


o·blivi·ous·ly in Love-Alternative Version

by Lilylovesbones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylovesbones/pseuds/Lilylovesbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically the same story, at least it is for the first two chapters. Considering someone complained about the plot twist set in the original third chapter, I decided to make an alternative version where what happens in the original doesn't in this one. Apart from trying to please all my readers, it's just a way to practice different ideas, so, if you want to, read both versions and let me know which one is your favourite. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they meet, Stiles is barely a toddler, aged three and still using her dad as support when she walks around the house. Derek snickers when he first lies eyes on her, mostly because she is not as strong as the rest of the children he’s usually surrounded by and falls to the ground crying and begging for her father to pick her up.

Truth is, they don’t even talk until she’s eight and her father finally marries his aunt Melissa, forcing the Stilinski family to relocate on Hale territory to keep them safe from any external threat. 

Her boxes are piled up in front of the door, resting peacefully for the Sheriff to pick them up and put them in her new room, the one standing right in front of Scott’s at the end of the corridor, on the other side of the house from where their mom and dad are going to sleep: she was used to having her dad right there for her in case of nightmares, something that has haunted little Stiles since early childhood, and she was going to have to deal with it. Because there was no way she was going to walk all the way to the North end of the house passing through that blasted hallway. No, thanks, she was going to behave like a good girl and fight off her monsters by herself.

Derek is twelve when the move happens, too worried about finishing up his summer work to then head out to the lake with his cousin George, a boy of sixteen fresh from getting his driving licence who has promised him and their cousin Carrie, to partecipate. Except Laura pulls a puppy face and he’s sucked into helping out. 

Three hours later he’s dead tired, his homework are still resting on the table and his chance for a day at the lake is gone. He looks down at the paper, despair pouring from his eyes, when he notices that the gaps he had to fill on the page have already been neatly filled, though the writing is a little lopsided and unsure. Derek looks around the room, seemingly empty, until his eyes catch a red booth appearing from under the couch. 

When he focuses his hearing, he can distinctively make out the sound of a video game being played, so he stands from his sit and goes on all four, trying to find out who was hiding in the room. When the voice comes out it startles him, though he is a wolf and should always be prepared.

“I was getting bored. And you work is pretty easy” Stiles says with her eyes still deeply focused on the Pokemon game playing out in front of her. She usually can’t coordinate really well, but her hands jump from a button to the other as if they were designed to do exactly that.

‘You shouldn’t have” Derek replies “I had to do it myself”

“And I was supposed to carry the boxes inside, but you did it for me” her eyes snap up from the gameboy to lock with his “It only seemed fair. Plus we’re pack now, and pack helps each other”

Derek doesn’t really know what to say, so he just keeps quiet. This is probably the longest conversation they’ve shared in five years and he really doesn’t know how to keep it up. And he really wants to keep it up, because Stiles is different, he knows that now, something is pulling him towards the little girl, like a set of string that has always been there, unseen.

Instead he shuts up and goes back to the table, forcing himself to do the following day’s homework.

Their silent friendship ends in September, when Scott and Stiles are moved to the same school the other Hale kids attend: the boy was supposed to go there at the beginning of elementary school, but nothing had convinced him to leave Stiles behind. The first day she listens to both her dad and Melissa lecturing them about behaving in the new environment and to go directly to either Derek or Laura if someone bothered them.

At lunch time, Scott has already bonded with a little boy named Matt, leaving Stiles and her insecurities sitting on a different table. She knew it was going to happen, sooner or later, she wasn’t stupid enough to expect her best friend aka stepbrother to stuck with her the whole time.

What she did not expect was for Derek to ditch his friends and sit right next to her, trying to engage her in a conversation he didn’t really want to have. It was plain to see to Stiles that her new cousin wasn’t really one for talking. So she started talking instead.

She never stopped. And he never complained.


	2. She Drives Me Normal

When Derek is sixteen, Kate Argent comes into town. 

Stiles doesn’t see any difference in his behavior, that is until he says he can’t meet her for one of their weekly meet up to watch a movie at the local cinema. In the four years they’ve been friend, Derek never once ditched her.

The first time, it doesn’t bother her: she’s used to Scott going off with Matt and his other friends leaving her behind with their parents and their little brother. Stiles loves little Isaac, but she’s twelve now and can’t really relate to a four-year old whose only purpose in life is that to damn his mother’s existence until she gives in and produces a cookie out of nowhere.

The second time, she’s mad because she really wanted to go and see Transformers: they had talked about it for months, about all the things they were expecting to be in it after growing up watching the cartoons right after school when Disney channel offered nothing worth watching. Instead she goes with Melissa, who keeps on asking her who is who and what is it exactly they are trying to do.

By the third time, she doesn’t even bother going to the phone when her father tells her he is at the phone. She ignores him at the weekly family reunion, spending the time with Laura and George and discussing what they are going to do after they finish with high school and college. Derek does not watch longingly at his best friend, thank you very much.

It’s nearly three months into their dating that Kate tries to burn the house down. Luckily, nobody is at home because Stiles’ soccer game has been postponed and the family always attend every single match, from the first to the last one. The Sheriff locks her up, keeping himself from beating her ‘till the brink of death.

After that Derek shuts down. He still helps around the house, takes his little sister to dance classes and looks after his youngest cousins when his mother asks him to. He then secludes himself into his room until he has to go to school: sometimes Laura listens in, trying to find out what he does when he stays in his room. There’s no music coming out from his computer, nor weird sounds that would normally be expected to come out from a teenager’s room. 

In the end, it’s Stiles who drags him out. She starts screaming under his window, pretending to have fallen down and gotten hurt, because she knows he always comes when she’s not okay. Less than a minute after she first yells, Derek appears running down the stairs to crouch down next to her, words coming out of his mouth, demanding to know how bad it is and where it hurts. She stops yelling, dries her fake tears and stands up catching his hand, telling him she’s fine and just needs an ice cream.

When Kate is brought to trial, he holds her hand the whole time, thanking silently that she lets him squeeze as hard as he can to keep himself from standing up and start insulting her.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be fine” she whispers, though she knows the whole family can hear her, except for her dad and mom. Stiles still glances at them and sees Scott smiling at her, silently telling her to let Derek know that the pack is with him, no matter what he did.

Things go back to normal after that. Derek comes and picks Stiles up every friday evening to go watch a movie and then to have dinner in one of those drive-in fast foods the Sheriff has been banished from, a double portion of curly fries for the girl just because Derek doesn’t know how to say how sorry he is for doing what he did.

“You thought you were in love, it’s normal at your age” she says.

“At my age? I’m barely a few years older than you, Sarah” he retorts, immediately regretting his decision to use her given name. She hates it when it’s used, mostly because that’s one of the few things her mother has truly given to her before abandoning little Stiles and her father when she was one.

“Don’t you ever call me THAT again, got it?” her voice sinks lower and lower with every word and, for the first time in his entire life, Derek is scared: scared because she never reacts like this, never, not even when Scott’s friend Matt teases her for her boyish look or her complete lack of femininity. He’s scared because he’s afraid of hurting her by reminding her she doesn’t have her mom with her everyday. He tells her that and she laughs, laughs so much he has to remind Stiles she needs to breathe.

“I have a mom: Melissa is everything I could have ever hoped for and there’s not a day on whichI don’t thank God for giving her and Scott to my dad and I. Hadn’t it been for her, the Sheriff would have already abandoned me.”

“Why don’t you let me call you by your name?” he asks parking the car in front of her house, his aunt coming out on the porch to welcome them and offer Derek the usual cup of coffee he gets as a reward for dealing a whole day alone with Stiles.

“Because she gave it to me. She gave me a part of myself though she didn’t want to see it. A name doesn’t define the person, but it holds a meaning to who gives it to another person: Sarah must have meant something to her, something important, and yet I will never know what it truly means. That’s why I decided to go by Stiles and why the rest of the pack has always called me that” she explains, hopping off the car “Come on now, if we’re lucky enough we can beat Scott and Matt at Fifa!”

He follows her, his mind thinking about what she said.


	3. Four Years Ahead

It’s four years later, Stiles is sixteen going on seventeen, her hair shorter than it has ever been and her tomboyish attitude stronger than ever. Except when it comes to a certain werewolf coming home from college during every school break, in which case she turns into a normal, hormonal, teenage girl and freaks out. 

Problem is, her family is not a normal family. It’s a pack, as in pack of werewolves, meaning they can feel and smell anything going on in her body whenever her best friend of eight years comes into view. That, and a huge amount of summer homework, keep her locked into her room most of the time, at least as long as her mom decides she has had enough and sends her brother Isaac, aged seven, raiding into her room to have her take him out to get an ice cream.

That’s when Stiles unceremoniously bumps into said best friend on the way down the stairs. Derek is wearing his usual white wife beater, the shirt helping his already gorgeous physique showing off more muscles. She really shouldn’t have suggested a gym subscription to Laura as a Christmas present. Next time she was asked about gifts, she was going to go with books.

“Hey, good to see you are still breathing” he says teasingly, the tone of his voice strangely cheerful for once.

“As if you could not hear me doing exactly that from the kitchen” she remarks, her hand darting out to get Isaac’s hand into hers “Come on, dude, let’s go get you ice cream”

“May I join you” Derek asks, and she tries her hardest to find a reason to refuse him: there are so many motives why jumping your step cousin is wrong, especially if the cousin in question is one Derek Hale, proud owner of killer abs paired up with a rare smile that usually sends her knees to hell and back when he graces her with one. But this time she has no reason to tell him off, partially because she’s still gaping at his arms. Plus Isaac already told him he should totally come. Way to go, brother, remind me not to buy you a present for your birthday. She thinks picking up her keys and heading out hollering to her mother they’d be back shortly.

“So, what have you been up to?” she asks when the silence becomes too tense after her brother rushes off towards the playground saying he’ll be back shortly. Which usually means he’ll reappear only around six thirty when all of his new “friends” have gone home.

“Not much” he responds. Two words. He has been gone nearly four months and all he says are two words. Yep, totally Derek.

“Care to enlighten me about how much exactly is not much? Because in your case it could range from “staying in most days” to “fighting off a whole Alpha pack whilst climbing Mount Everest to raise money for abused children”

“You really don’t like silence, do you?” he asks never moving his eyes from the ice cream melting in his hands.

“You got that after more than fourteen years knowing me? Come on, what’s the longest period of time you haven’t heard me speaking?” she dares him to remember it. Gosh, not even Stiles herself remembers the last time she hasn’t spoken for a long time: words came natural to her, a second skin she walked around in without so much of a problem. Silence was for the dead, as her nana used to say, and she was not going to play dead for most of her life only because others couldn’t appreciate what she said.

“Four months, two weeks and five days” he replies without hesitation, getting up from his seat on the bench to throw away the remains of his afternoon snack.

“When was it?” she asks once more, not truly remembering the period he referred to.

“Around four years ago, when I was with her”

It’s a truth acknowledged by the whole Hale pack that the name Kate Argent was never to be mentioned, especially in front of Derek or his closest relatives. Laura and Natalie usually hissed whenever someone pronounced the name Kate and their mother Amelia stormed off into her studio to only come out many hours later. So, yes, Stiles was surprised when Derek mentioned her. 

Because he never talked about her, his deepest and worst kept secret; he had believed himself in love with her only to be betrayed by her, a psychopath who craved blood to survive, no matter how harmful and psychologically harming her methods were. There had been days Stiles feared never to see her best friend again. She never spoke about that particular fear of hers, but it lingered all those years later, showing up whenever Derek seemed distant or more thoughtful than usual. It was plain to see the boy still blamed himself for what almost happened, still not listening to all the people telling him it was not his fault.

“Trust me, I did speak back then. You have no idea how much time I spent inventing new insults for her” she explained smiling fondly at the memory of some of the absurd names she created and that had her father seriously questioning her mental sanity. Again.

“But I wasn’t there to hear them. I was so caught up in that lie that I couldn’t even focus on what mattered to me. What still matters” Derek says, his head turning to watch Stiles in the eyes for the first time since they arrived at the mall.

“That’s probably the longest sentence I ever heard you say” Stiles says, her tone mockingly surprised “What happened in the past is passed and now we have to focus on what truly matters. Come, Sourwolf, we have to get Isaac off from that damn swing before he throws up whatever junk food Scott passed him when mom wasn’t looking”

“Scott? I thought your mom said he’s never home lately” Derek asks standing up and starting to move towards the playground, Stiles following behind him.

“He’s not. New girlfriend. Still, there’s always time to sleep some junk food to the little brother. I actually think he never tasted curly fries in all these years: mom and her special diet to keep dad healthy, you know?”

“Really? Stiles Stilinki’s brother never tasted curly fries? That’s an insult to you name!” he raises his voice and he has to keep himself from grinning when he sees her blush at his outburst.

Two years and he’s going to officially ask her out, to ask her if she could possibly consider him to be something more of a friend. In two years, he’ll be able to break the promise he made Scott a few months ago, when his baby cousin first smelled Derek’s feelings for Stiles, and he’ll finally be able to tell her he wants to spend the rest of his days like this, hanging out and talking about nonsense.

In two years, Stiles is going to be able to say yes.


	4. Shield Wolf

Stiles graduates top of her class tow years later. Not even the school’s sweetheart, Lydia Martin, manages to take away the valedictorian speech from her hands and she delivers it the best way imaginable. Her father stands proud next to her stepmother and stepbrother, although Isaac looks bored during all the parts of the ceremony his siblings are not directly involved in. 

Natalie and Laura hold an embarrassing banner the whole time Stiles speaks, making faces and trying to have their step cousin (and hopefully future sister-in-law) tear up enough to have her step down from the stage laughing like an idiot. Stiles looks ahead the whole time ignoring the girls and focusing on watching Derek instead: the boy, man, stands next to her father with a proud look plastered on his face. He still doesn’t smile and keeps his rough mask on but Stiles knows it’s an act. She’s seen him smile enough times to know that her crush is never going to die down, not entirely.

“Scott Joshua McCall” her brother stands up, his face threatening to explode for the joy of making it to graduation in one go and with a respectable GPA. He leaves in September with a lacrosse scholarship, meaning a free ride to Veterinary school and an assured place at Deaton’s practice when the time comes.

“Sarah Lyall Stilinski” the headmaster calls and she does not shoot up from her seat when she hears the whole family clapping for her from the far end of the chairs’ row. She manages not to stumble on her feet and climb once more the three steps separating her from her diploma. She stops on the stage the right amount of time to scan the crowd of friends extending in front of her once more: Scott is grinning at the other side of the students’ crowd where Allison has been seated the whole time. Next to his brother stand Danny and Matt, smiling at each other and hugging every single person they can put their hands on.

Her dad is pretending not to cry while trying to explain to her mom that those are not tears she’s seeing in his eyes. The same scene happened when they graduated middle school, so it’s not really that surprising. Still, she tears up a little more. Laura stepped off the chair she had climbed on to hold the banner and started tickling Isaac instead, Natalie snapping picture after picture to add to her photo album. Derek is sitting into his chair, a content look over his face, his eyes closed and his ears taking in al the chaos surrounding him.

“What’s that face?”she asks after dribbling all the relatives who try to intercept her to present their congratulations.

“I’m just glad it’s over” he responds “I was getting quite bored”

“You’re just happy this means I’m moving to Stanford with you in the fall” she says kissing him and sitting down right next him, her hands clasping his and resting on his knees “ But it also means you so have to help me pack”

“I’m not doing it” he responds.

“You so are. And so is Isaac, because he owes me big time for riding him and Erica around for the past few months” she says dragging him up with her towards the rest of the family to head off home and get ready for the graduation party.

Derek doesn’t respond to that, he knows Isaac is going to complain for the first few hours before obliging to his sister’s will: unfortunately, the both share the misfortune of doting older sisters always forcing them into unwanted situations. Yet, they’ d both lay down their lives to keep them safe. Which is why he did not stop Laura and Natalie from creating the banner and embarrassing his girlfriend during her graduation ceremony; they fake anger he was going to get from Stiles wasn’t going to be enough reason to have a pissed Laura on his hands.

It was still weird being able to call Stiles his girlfriend. She had turned eighteen back in november and he had asked her out the same day. Surprisingly she said yes and they had gone out to dinner at their favourite place followed by a movie at the local cinema. 

Basically they spent the night as they usually did whenever Derek came home from college, except this time the Sheriff waited on the porch for the Camaro to pull in the driveway coming to knock on the driver’s window when he started feeling they were taking too long saying goodnight. She still managed to sneak up at him and kiss him full on the mouth. It’s awkward, it’s weird and it’s the most wonderful thing that ever happened to him in his entire life. It doesn’t even compare to the kisses he shared with murderous Kate, because this is ten thousand times better even though it’s barely a peck on the lips.

“Come on, grumpy. We have dinner and summer plans to work on” she tells him pulling the werewolf towards her jeep “Are we still going to the lake house?”

“If you want to. Or we could stay here. Alone. With the house all for ourselves” he suggests cornering her with his hands resting on her car.

“With my dad’s shotgun just a few feet away. Yeah, sounds like a plan!” she teases and yes, he did forget her parents live in the house in front of his. Damn his step uncle being the sheriff and owning a gun. It was his fault if his daughter turned out to be Derek’s mate.

“Or we could go visit uncle Peter in San Francisco” he tries, though he knows Stiles never really liked his uncle very much. He knows he can be creepy at times, well, most of the time, but he’s a good man, when he wants to be. And he also owns a very pretty house with a small, independent cottage standing right at the end of the land he offered to his nephew’s use for the summer.

“ As long as we spend as little time as possible with him. He’s got something sinister in his eyes” she says getting on the car and waiting for Derek to join her to start the car.

They discuss a plan to convince her father to let her go alone with Derek. She’s eighteen after all and she’s moving to college in less than three months, meaning he should seriously start to consider trusting his daughter a little more.

The sheriff says yes, only because Melissa interceded by making them promise she’s going to phone them every day and that they are going to be careful. In every sense. Her mom totally ignores the disgusted remarks she receives from Scott standing at the end of the room trying to look as disturbed as possible by the thought of his sister performing sexual acts with a man. Especially if said man shares genetic similarities with him.

“You know Lyall means”shield wolf”?” he asks her while they are lying on the beach, Stiles cuddled in his side with her hands roaming up and down his torso.

“Guess it means we were always meant to meet, isn’t it?” she responds propping herself up on her elbows to look at her boyfriend’s face.

“I guess it does” he says “ I love you, Lyall”

“I love you, too, sourwolf”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Lyall actually exists and its meaning depends: it could both mean simply 'Wolf" or "shield wolf". It comes from an ancient Scottish surname and I decided to make it Stiles' second name because I had chosen a relatively normal name like Sarah to be her first one, losing part of the importance of the character's name in the original story.

**Author's Note:**

> Same story, different plot twist. May be changed sligthly once more.


End file.
